Star Wars: The Bat Knight Begin
by Skinwalking
Summary: As the Chimaera stumbles upon the DC Universe, Batman and others are kidnapped by the Empire. How will his teammates try to locate and save him from the clutches of the empire, while unraveling the Empire's plan to invade the DC Galaxy


**_Disclaimer; I own neither Justice League nor Star Wars, and this is just a work of fiction._**

 ** _So this is my first fanfiction as I'm a new entry within this community. Please leave your thoughts down below in the comments. I'll keep an open mind for both critics and flames, but keep it civil._**

 ** _Have a good time reading!!_**

 ** _Star Wars : The Bat-Knight Begins_**

The clock strikes 11 as Batman speeds away on his Batwing under the dead night sky. Half an hour ago, a massive triangular shaped of alien design hovers over Gotham. After an emergency meeting with the JLA it's decided Batman Nightwing will be sent to reach out in hopes of 'diplomatic' reconnaissance evaluation. As the jet-black Batwing approach the 1 mile long Imperial Star Destroyer, a squadron of TIE Fighters exit the Cruiser's hangar bay on the belly of the behemoth, an incoming transmission was received from the Cruiser's command bridge.

"Unidentified craft of Terran origins, identify yourself and state your purpose". "This is Batman Nightwing representing the Justice League of Earth, we have come for diplomatic negotiation." said Batman with stoutness. A silent minute rot away, until a raspy voice break through the comm stated "Very well, follow our escort to the Hangar Bay, we expect you to step out of the craft unarmed." as the squadron of TIE Fighters closed in behind them. "I've got a bad feeling about this" murmured Nightwing, in which Batman shrugged off in silence.

As they board the massive Hangar, Batman quickly take a note of his surroundings. Dozens of the same Fighters that escorted them to the Hangar perched on the sides. And at least half a thousand of soldiers clad in white armor busy themselves. Batman Nightwing set up their hidden comms with the Watchtower before exiting the Batwing. They are greeted by a blue-skinned alien alongside fifty soldiers surrounding the plane in siege. "Welcome" greeted the regal looking entity. "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Galactic Empire, welcome aboard the Chimaera" said Thrawn with a formal restrained manner.

"I'm Batman. This is Nightwing, we represent the Justice League of America. Thank you for welcoming us aboard." stated Batman with caution. "Ah yes Batman. We have been studying your planet and i must say, you are most fascinating. I'm pleased to meet you in person. Please, step this way and we can discuss more in my office." said as Thrawn pointed the path that stray deeper into the Cruiser. The corridors were plentiful, it seems rather effortless to get lost within this grey maze. Plenty droids of many shape pass besides them, and even more of the soldiers in white that Batman learned are called 'Stormtroopers'.

After 5 minutes of walking, Nightwing breaks the silence "So, what brings you here Admiral?". "Our fleet was exploring a... certain part of our galaxy, and as we're travelling in Hyperspace across uncharted territory we ran into a Space Vortex that sent us here... I believe, this place to be a neighboring galaxy 66 trillion light years away from ours.." replied Thrawn hesitantly. "So you're stranded here" stated Batman. "Not for long. The Vortex was just at the edge of this galaxy's arm 80 million light years away from here. Our Hyperdrive's overworked from the long travel, and once we have fixed it we'll be in our way." Thrawn explained. "Then why have you come to here... What do you want, Thrawn?" Batman pointed out aggressively.

Thrawn gives him the cold shoulder as he says "We have arrived.. If you may, please step into the room" Thrawn said as he stopped in front of what seems to be a small cell. Thrawn then motioned for his escort to point their blasters at the Dark Knight his Protégé. They saw this coming and quickly took their stance. Time froze as both side gauge their probability of victory, with the odds stacked against the Dark Knight. Thrawn break the silence "I apologize for this, I had hoped to collect you without resorting to force." "Why?!" growled Batman "Ultimately, i serve my Emperor. He has sent me to the unknown region to gather information and collect new resources.. While our arrival here is but an accident.. It is a fortunate one. You see, we have been observing all of you, Mr. Wayne..." in which Batman reacted with a tense cowl on his face. "I have studied your planet and notable civilization in this galaxy. You all pose a threat." Thrawn stated sternly. "I will collect you and your friends to present to the Emperor, and see what we can make out of it." with a motion from Thrawn the Stormtroopers begin to close in, and suddenly fired a stun beam from their blasters. Initally both Batman Nightwing were able to resist, and fight back the horde of Stormtrooper, trying to make their long journey back to the Hangar, however, they are hopelessly outnumbered 1 to 100. After an impressive yet futile resistance, they're both stunned and captured.

As fast as they came, they left. The Chimaera flares up it's Ion engine, and with a mighty roar, quickly ascends the atmosphere into open space while the world watches it intensely, with fear and mystery until it disappear into Hyperspace at a speed much faster than light. Faster even than The Flash. Batman had prepared for this, however. He set up the comm on standby and recorded all information and dialogue occurring aboard the Chimaera and set a backup plan incase he gets captured, and the League has now been informed. They quickly assemble a rescue team consisted Wonder Woman, Cyborg, The Flash, Damian Wayne, Red Hood Blue Beetle. They all boarded Diana's invisible jet which has been retrofitted for space fares, courtesy to Cyborg. Our heroes now left to rescue their Knights.

 **2 Hours later in Hyperspace**

Batman woke up in a cell with his body suspended in the air by some kind of restraining ray. He groans in pain as he notices his head is pounding with agony. Taking a deep breath he adjusted his eyes to the bright light and looked around. In the cell besides him, separated by a thin wall of barrier, hung Nightwing, unconcious. Not too far across his cell, he sees.. Deathstroke? And Ra's Al-Ghul?! They're all unconscious, constrained in mid-air, just like him.. That's when he finally spots a blue white figure standing tall in the far right corner of the room, conversing to an even taller man donning an all black… suite of armor? Until the said person in black notices his awakening, he and Thrawn walks over to the Dark Knight. "I see you have return to sense, Mr. Wayne. We are currently in deep space, half way to the Space Vortex that will bring us.. home…" said Thrawn with a proud smile. "I thought you would have known this but, you are not the only one that peaks my fascination. I've collected several others with the help of Lord Vader here. And he will be in charge of presenting you to the Emperor once we reach to Coruscant." As the person clad in black next to Thrawn sighed a mechanical breath, standing tall in judgement and evaluation of Bruce.

 **1 hour before the Chimaera enters Earth's Atmosphere**

"Lord Vader, you are approaching your destination. It is the base of an underground organization namely the League of Assassins. You have three objectives, First, exterminate as many members of the Assassins league, destroy their base. They are a dangerous group we can't afford to ignore. Secondly, obtain samples from the 'Lazarus Pit' if it really exists. Thirdly, Capture the head of the demon, leader of the league, Ra's Al-Ghul alongside his hired mercenary, Deathstroke. We need them alive and… un-maimed. Do not underestimate them." Stated thrawn through the hologram patched to Vader's TIE Advanced as it stealthily wisp through the cold air over snowy mountain terrain of Switzerland.

"I do not see how this would please the Emperor, aside from this 'pit' that's rumored to give life. These, savages are nothing compared to the power of the dark side." Vader said proudly. "Speaking of savages, how do you plan to capture the one known as Batman, Admiral Thrawn?" Vader asked mockingly. "If what you said is the truth, this man proves to be a threat to our plans. You must not fail me." Vader menacingly stated. "I will fail no one, Lord Vader. The Earthlings will send their sharpest mind to investigate once we make our presence known. There i will personally see it to myself that he is apprehended." Thrawn said. "And what of the other 'meta-humans' this planet worships as hero? Let me fight- -" "No." Thrawn interrupted. "As you said before, your power in the force grew weaker the longer we are here. It seems the force are not as strong in this sector as it would be in our galaxy. Even then, some of the being that inhibits in this planet will prove to be a challenge even you couldn't take. We are fortunate the being called Superman are currently off-planet" Said Thrawn. "You underestimate my power." "I underestimate nothing, my Lord. We're running out of supplies and energy. All we could muster is to learn some of their technologies, gather information and get hostages so they will not invade the Empire…" Thrawn stated. "As you wish" replied Vader as he lands his fighter onto the palace in which Ra's Al Ghul resides.

 ** _* Chapter 1 Completed *_**

 ** _SooooOOO… What do you think? How would you like me to go with this from here? I have some ideas but I'm also open to new ones, as I like to interact with the reader. The first Arc that I have prepared is for Batman co. to get acquainted to the galaxy, try as they might with great difficulty to escape the clutch of the Empire. The existence of Vader Thrawn making it much difficult, each proving to be a superior of Batman in both Military Strategic might._**

 ** _And perhaps after Batman broke everyone out of containment, some of them will be trained in the way of the force, some might take up bounty hunting for ._**

 ** _I could just imagine straight away, Batman trained by a vengeful Mace Windu, Nightwing helping Luke with the rebellion and Red Hood fights Boba Fett.._**

 ** _So do please let me know of any thing you can think of. Comment down what you have in mind. You can also Private message me if you have anything of significant value to discuss. Dream On!_**

 ** _"When You Lose Small Mind You Free Your Lives"_**


End file.
